Ageless
by Lover of Angelus
Summary: The first time Sam turned 23, he found his aim was better if he pulled the trigger with his mind instead of his fingers. The second time he turned 23, he laughed as Dean drained a female fang of blood and left her on the steps of the Roadhouse. WINCEST.
1. 10 to 14

**Title**: Ageless

**Disclaimer**: Me no own, You no sue

**Warning**: Wincest, language, gore

**Note**: Crosses over with a few other shows.

-z-

**Chapter One**: From 10 to 14

-z-

The first time Sam Winchester turned ten, his father enrolled him into his first public school. They moved away three months later.

The second time he turned ten, Sam and his brother claimed the Absaroka mountain range in northwestern Wyoming as their territory. Then they spent the rest of the year feeding as little as possible and memorizing every twist and turn, tree and bush, rock and hole that dotted their land.

-z-

The first time Sam turned eleven, he laughed when Dean was suspended from school for punching another boy who had called them freaks.

The second time he turned eleven, he and his brother stood in a field of massacred Hunters - all of them idiots who thought they could take down the Winchester brothers in their own territory.

-z-

The first time Sam turned twelve, DHS came and tried to take him away from Dean and their father. It did nothing but cost a man his ears.

The second time he turned twelve, he and his brother slaughtered everyone in an apartment building in Boise, Idaho.

-z-

The first time Sam turned thirteen, he was used as bait to lure out a werewolf. Things went bad and his father was on edge for the rest of the week because Dean was in the hospital.

The second time he turned thirteen, he smiled as Dean went to confession when they took a trip down to Tallahassee, Florida. "Chad says 'Hi'," he smiled at Sam when he came out of the Cathedral.

-z-

The first time Sam turned fourteen, he cried out for his brother when an old man broke into their hotel room and tried to _touch_. Dean came out of the bathroom and held a shotgun to the man's temple, hazel eyes iced over with barely contained rage.

The second time Sam turned fourteen, he and Dean left the country and went to Ireland. They traveled by boat since Dean was _still _too afraid to fly, even after forty-three years of hunting the paranormal.

-z-


	2. 15 to 19

**Title**: Ageless

**Disclaimer**: Me no own, You no sue

**Warning**: Wincest, language, gore

**Note**: Crosses over with a few other shows.

-z-

**Chapter Two**: From 15 to 19

-z-

The first time Sam Winchester turned fifteen, he was almost killed because an incubus was in love with Dean.

The second time he turned fifteen, he and his brother returned to the U.S. to attend Gordon Walker's funeral. They later hunted down the fang who had slit Gordon's throat and tortured her for hours.

-z-

The first time Sam turned sixteen, Dean gave him his first blow job.

The second time he turned sixteen, he and Dean allowed the cops to catch them just so they could see how long it would take for them to escape. They kept count of how many cops they killed on their way out; Dean won the game with ten bodies while Sam had only eight.

-z-

The first time Sam turned seventeen, he and Dean fucked for the first time. He also learned that he not only loved his brother, but was so fuckin' madly _in _love with him.

The second time he turned seventeen, he and Dean joined up with a gang of vampires who were lead by a two-hundred-year old by the name of Spike. Dean thought he had a bad bleach job and when he said as much, Spike just laughed, shook his head, then as he went to punch Dean was stopped by Sam's telekinesis.

-z-

The first time Sam turned eighteen, he whispered his plans of college to Dean who nodded and offered Sam a ride.

The second time he turned eighteen, he watched as a bored Dean slaughtered the vampires they had joined up with a year ago. It had been insanely easy though Dean blames it on the fact that Spike had gone to L.A. to meet up with a few old friends.

-z-

The first time Sam turned nineteen, he was at college by himself and slept alone at night and ignored five hunts.

The second time he turned nineteen, he and Dean found the demon who had stolen their parents and Sam's girlfriend and then the three of them went out for drinks. The demon told them about their father's deal and Sam's abandoned destiny, then the three of them laughed till they had tears pouring from their eyes.

-z-


	3. 20 to 25

**Title**: Ageless

**Disclaimer**: Me no own, You no sue

**Warning**: Wincest, language, gore

**Note**: Crosses over with a few other shows.

-z-

**Chapter Three**: From 20 to 25

-z-

The first time Sam Winchester turned twenty, Jessica Moore threw a big party at a local club and invited half of Stanford. Dean showed up, grabbed Sam by the collar, and dragged him out onto the dance floor. Sam's friends teased him about the mystery man for a month and a half.

The second time he turned twenty, he and Dean fucked on a pile of dead/dying hippies.

-z-

The first time Sam turned twenty-one, his college buddies took him out bar hopping.

The second time he turned twenty-one, he snapped the neck of a Hunter who had shot Dean with an arrow dipped in dead man's blood.

-z-

The first time Sam turned twenty-two, the brother he thought he had left behind forever showed up at his door and said their dad had gone MIA.

The second time he turned twenty-two, he and Dean thwarted a Hunter. That Hunter ended up in an insane asylum two weeks later shouting and pleading everyone to _make them go away_.

-z-

The first time Sam turned twenty-three, he found out that his aim was better if he pulled the trigger with his mind instead of his fingers.

The second time he turned twenty-three, he laughed out loud as Dean tore the larynx out of a female fang with his fingers. Dean then drained the bitch of her blood and left her on the steps of the Roadhouse.

-z-

The first time Sam turned twenty-four, he, Dean, and a group of other Hunters went to destroy a nest of vampires. Things went wrong; the other Hunters abandoned Dean and - after knocking him out - dragged Sam along with them.

The second time he turned twenty-four, Dean disappeared for two days and when he showed up again, growled out that he and Sam had to leave right away. They hooked up with Lenore's group a month later.

-z-

The first time Sam turned twenty-five, he put a gun to his head and, just as he went to pull the trigger, the brother who had been gone for a year walked into the room and grabbed the pistol from his hand. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" he demanded before sinking his teeth into Sam's neck.

The second time Sam turned twenty five, he and Dean visited L.A. because there was supposed to be something big going down and their old buddy Spike was involved.

-z-


End file.
